WHISTLE SPIT to BANANA KISS
by Photo shy HxS fan 2.0
Summary: HIRU/SENA Sena gets lost after helping Monta brake into Hiruma's underground base. Can Sena find his way out before Hiruma finds him? Hiruma doesn't think so.


Ok I just did a lot of editing that needed to be done. Thank you for pointing it out to me, _mizu no fukushuu_. I hope I did not offend you by not changing Cerberus's name. I didn't because I think the one in the manga was translated Greek to Japanese. While the one I used is Greek and my spell check likes it. But I will use Cebrose when talking about Hiruma's pet dog. This could also be used so as not to get the two confused. And OMG I can't believe all the times I misspelled Hiruma's name! And yet I'm still breathing (looks around, waiting for something bad to happen).

Me: "I can say the word, I can read the word but I just can't spell it."

Sena: "You have LD (learning disability) don't you?"

Me: Nods head sadly.

Sena: "It's ok, I think Monta has it too."

Me: "Some how that doesn't make me feel any better about myself." Looks off to the back ground where Hiruma's chasing Monta.

Sena: Sweat drops.

**Warnings: Cursing, boy kissing boy and OOCness.**

**Dissimilar: I don't own Eyeshild 21.**

* * *

**WHISTLE SPIT to BANANA KISS**

"What's this? Sena asked picking up the object Monta had just placed on his desk. It was a sliver whistle finely crafted and much narrower then others that the brunet had seen. "It's a dog whistle." Monta proudly declared. Sena looked quizzically at him. "What are you going to do with a dog whistle?"

"We my friend, are going to break into Hiruma's stronghold." Monta said this as if it was self explanatory. Sena looked at him as if he just said he had a monkey for an uncle, which was really not that hard to believe but that's beside the point.

Sena was about to respond when he heard the sound of desks moving. Looking up they both found that the students sitting beside Sena had all moved their desks at least ten feet away from the two. Clearly this was a sign things would not end well.

() () **Time skip - after school** () ()

After practice Sena found himself waiting for Monta outside of the clubhouse, and as if on cue the clubhouse door suddenly sprung open and Monta came out to great him. "Are you ready Sena?" Monta asked in an excited tone. Sena wasn't sure if he was ready but just wanted to get the whole thing over with so he nodded. "That's grate max!"

They stood like that for a while until Sena eventually built up the nerve to ask an important question. "Um, Monta where exactly is the stronghold?" Monta looked at him like he'd just asked an incredibly stupid question. "Duh, it's right there." He pointed at the clubhouse. Sena looked at him funny. "That's Hiruma-San's Stronghold?"

"Of course it is, don't you know that every diabolical master mind's secret base/hide outs are hidden in plain sight!"

Sena sighed and wounded if his friend knew that they didn't live in some old American super hero comic book(more like sport hero Japanese manga) but in the real world.

'Oh well at lest this shouldn't be to hard, all I have to do is go in the clubhouse and wait until he's satisfied.' Sena took a step foreword, ready to get the whole thing over with, only to have Monta tackle him to the ground. "Are you Mad Max?" Sena thought. 'No but I'm starting to think you are.'

"I thought we were going back in?" "We are, but don't be foolish, haven't you ever tried to get back in there after leaving?" Sena thought, he had once after practice left and then discovering he'd left his homework in his locker and tried to go back in and get it only to get chased off by Cebrose.

"Wait? If that's the case then how-come we couldn't have just stayed in there after practice?"

"If we did that it wouldn't be much of a challenge and we wouldn't have been able to use this!" Monta pulled out the dog whistle and stared at it in a daze as it sparkled in the evening light. Sena sweat dropped. 'Is that what this is all about?'

All of a sudden without much of a warning Monta put the whistle to his lips and blew hard, causing tiny spittle droplets to fly on Sena's face. 'Ew!' Sena wiped them off and disapprovingly glared at Monta but stopped when he heard pained dog yelps coming from Cebrose, the dog had abandon its post by the door and hid.

Monta pulled Sena toward the clubhouse with his free hand all while still blowing the whistle. By the time they got to the door Monta's face was turning purple due to lack of oxygen, besides that they made it in without a problem; however Monta nearly swallowed the whistle when he took a breath of much needed air.

"Close Max!" Monta wiped his brow. "What do you mean? Didn't we make it in fine?" Sena asked. "No I mean, I almost chocked on this thing." Monta held up the whistle.

"Seriously, they should put a warning label on these things, **kids could die**! Oh look at that, they did!" Monta threw the whistle at Sena so he could see for himself that it did in fact say choking hazard keep away form small children and pets.

Sena caught it with difficulty due to the fact that it was still wet with his friend's spit. 'Double Ew.' Sena wiped it off with his shirt before putting it in his back pocket. "Now come on we don't have time to be wasting." Monta said then added. "I have to be home by six."

Monta and Sena spent a good thirdy minutes searching the clubroom, locker room and even a closet but ended up finding nothing.

Giving up Sena leaned against the far wall where a bunch of old AMF posters were hung. 'What exactly are we looking for?' Sena asked himself, wondering when his friend would give up.

Monta was on the other side of the room tearing apart a poor innocent book shelf. As Sena watched him, he put more of his weight against the wall. And all of a sudden felt his shoulder hit something. He abruptly fell backward, the wall no longer supporting him.

Falling down a flight of stairs Sena looked up and saw Monta's frame in the place he had been occupying seconds ago. "Good work Sena, you found it!"

Sena collected himself off the floor as Monta came bounding down the stairs. "Sneaky, he must have changed it since last time, I could have sworn it was behind the bookshelf." Sena paled. "Wait, you mean Hiruma-San really 'does' have an underground base?!" Sena asked flabbergasted that what Monta said had been true.

"Offended max!" Monta was referring to the fact that Sena didn't believe him. Sena who was in such a panic, didn't notice when Monta turned back and went the other way, leaving him alone in Hiruma's lair.

Sena while in his panic attack wandered deeper into the evil lair. 'It's ok this isn't happening, there's no way Hiruma has an underground base where he is secretly plotting to take over Japan. Right?' Sena became even more concern when the little voice inside his head corrected him. 'That's right, why take over Japan when he can have the world.' Sena ignored it the best he could.

"Monta I 'really' don't think that this is such a good idea, maybe we should go back." Sena waited for a response. Nothing. "Monta?" Sena turned around and to his dismay found that Monta was no longer with him.

'Not good, not good, not good, not good and so NOT GOOD!!' Sena was totally screwed. Not only was he in Hiruma's secrete base, but he was there 'alone', by himself. This meant that if Hiruma, NO when Hiruma found him Sena would be on his own.

As Sena got over the realization that his friend had in fact 'spilt' (like a banana) he knew there was only one thing he could do. Get the fuck out, that's what!

But there was still one tiny little problem, yep he was lost. While thinking about the possible ways Hiruma could kill him he had wandered deeper into the dragons den. 'Well crap.'

Coming to the first door he saw he stopped and looked at the label on the door, it read **Arsenal** on it. Sena knew nothing good could come form going in there and was about to pass when he heard the faint sound of footsteps coming from around the corner.

On a spur of the moment decision Sena opened the door and hid in the room.

Ironically it was only Monta, who had come back to look for Sena. "Funny max, I thought I heard some thing." Monta mumbled to himself before going back the way he came, mindfully walking around the trap door he knew was on the floor.

Sena closed his eyes and braced himself. He was sure he would get caught and that Hiruma would kick open the door and start firing his gun at him. But nothing happened and the footsteps faded away. "That was to close." Sena opened his eyes and found himself paralyzed. Hanging on the walls and on the ceiling were racks of guns.

Pistols, canons, riffles, hand gun and a rock launcher! Sena so knew he was in the wrong place and although part of him always wanted to know where Hiruma kept all his guns the other more reasonable part was telling him it was better when he didn't know.

So with the new found knowledge Sena high tailed it out of there, slowly walking past the hand grenades that littered the floor. He didn't stop until he was out the door and a good way down the hallway, when the floor beneath him disappeared. "Aiiiii!" Sena screamed as he fell through a trap door hidden in the floor.

Before he knew what happened, Sena landed on a big old mattress that smelled like wet dog. Looking up he could see the opening in the ceiling from which he fell was twenty feet up. Well at least he knew he wasn't getting out the way he came in. Scanning the room he found a door on the far side, and was about to go to it when his danger sense stated working over time.

"Huff, huff." Feeling something breathing down his neck Sena froze, slowly turning around to find three big doggy faces staring back at him, much like Cebrose except for the fact that they where all adjoined and at least four times his size. It was the real Cerberus!

"Nice doggy, ah I mean doggies." The beast growled lowly and all three bared their pointy teeth. "Ah!" Stepping back Sena slowly moved toward the door. "Good girl, sit please." The Cerberus growled again and lunged at him, Sena ducked so that the beast went over him. 'Oh it's a boy!' Sena made a mental note for further reference not to confuse the sex of potentially dangerous dogs or Greek monsters.

Sena got up and made a mad dash to the door. The Cerberus hot on his trail until Sena's feet tripped over something, sending him flying face first to the floor. Sena quickly got up and rubbed his chin, looking back to see what he had tripped over and found it was a large pile of bones. Bones of what he hoped was once a larger animal.

Sena quickly looked up when he felt a shadow over him, to see that the Cerberus was about to bring one for its big paws down on him. Sena quickly rolled out of the way as the monster dog slammed a massive paw down where he had tripped. Crushing the pile of bones into a pile of dust beyond recognition. "Aiiii!" 'That could have been me!'

Sena hastily got up, not waiting for the Cerberus to make its next move and winced, noticing he landed on something in his back pocket. "The whistle!!" Sena dug into his pocket and came out with the accursed whistle Monta gave him.

'I hope this works.' He thought to himself before bringing the whistle to his lips and blowing a long clear note. Also noticing that it tasted faintly of banana.

"Yip!" The dog skidded to a stop in front of Sena, lowering all three heads, it started backing away in fear.

'It's working!' Sena thought striving to hold the note a little longer, not noticing that the door to the room was open and Hiruma had sneaked up behind him.

The real Cerberus by now had retreated to the other side of the room where it was whimpering with it's tale between its legs. Sena stopped blowing, feeling sort of bad for the beast but at the same time happy he wasn't doggy chow.

"Click" ,sound of gun cocking. Sena was suddenly aware of the new presence in the room. Slowly turning around he wasn't to surprised at who he found.

"Why the fucking hell are you making that forsaking noise chibi?" Hiruma demanded getting super pissed off after hearing the high pitched noise Sena was making.

"Hiruma-san!"

"Of course it's me, who the hell else where you expecting to find down here? Speaking of which", Hiruma suddenly started firing his gun at the corner of the room where the Cerberus was trying to sneak away. Once he was finished Hiruma redirected his attention back to Sena. "Now where was I?"

"You were just about to give me a stern talking to and send me home." Sena meekly stated.

"Ke ke ke", Hiruma evil laugh always sent shivers down Sena's spine but this time it seemed more "diabolical" than normal.

Hiruma stopped chuckling. "You don't really think you're going to get off Scot free, do you fucking chibi?"

'No but it was worth a try.' Sena thought.

Hiruma draped an arm around Sena's neck and ushered him out the door. "Now let's talk about what you're going to do about all this."

"Eh, you're not going to make me do the punishment game?" Sena said, being some what relieved to see that Hiruma's gun had some how magically vanished. Hiruma gave another chuckle. "Oh I have a much better form of punishment in store for you, _Sena_." Ok, the relieve was now gone.

They had been walking for awhile now and Sena noted that the chrome hallways an floor had faded in to a homier décor with carpeted floors and furnished walls. "Hiruma-San, where are you taking me?" Sena was almost afraid to ask.

"My "_bed chamber_" of course, where else." Hiruma spoke as if it was a normal response for such a question. Hiruma then pushed him against a wall. "Of course if you rather have you're punishment here that can be arranged."

Sena said somthing before the statement made it to his brain. "Here's fine, WAIT WHAT?!" But it was to late, Hiruma's face was quickly descending down toward the brunet's.

Hiruma hovered above Sena's lips before taking what was rightfully his by stealing the brunette's first kiss. Sena was so shocked he gaped, leveling Hiruma all the room he needed to take the kiss to the next level. Sena was about to push him away when he realized something, he didn't mind the kiss. In fact he found it pleasant. At this point Sena was actually enjoying the kiss in until Hiruma suddenly pulled away, causing a whimper from Sena

Hiruma turned away and spat then wiped his mouth with his sleeve, next he bluntly asked. **"WHY THE FUCK DO YOU TASTE LIKE BANANAS?!"**

__

**The Fin**

Me: "Wow, that went pretty well if I do say so my self."

Hiruma: "The Fuck it did, you had me second hand kiss that Fucking monkey!"

Me: "You never kissed Monta, you just tasted his spit."

Hiruma: Gets sick.

Sena: "Hiruma-San, are you ok!" Goes and help's Hiruma to the bath room where he loses the rest of his lunch.

Me: "Was it something I said?"

**Questens you might have for me**

What's a Cerberus? Well besides being the name of Hiruma's dog it is also a Greek mythical monster that guards the gate to the underworld in the form of a three headed dog.

Why dose Hiruma have a real Cerberus? Well to make things short he won it in a game of poker against Hades.

Where did I get the idea to make this fic? I was watching the show _The Dog Whisperer_, and thought hay I wonder if Hiruma would be able to hear a dog whistle?

That is all please R and R!


End file.
